1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing signal noise at a pressure transducer which is caused by fluid flow.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrophone transducers are used in, for example, sonar buoys and torpedo homing heads to detect a sonar signal by measuring pressure fluctuations. The performance of the transducer is hampered by noise caused by water flowing, generally turbulently, over the transducer. The noise caused by the flow pressure is broad band and rapidly fluctuating and is impossible to remove adequately by straightforward filtering. The same problem arises with microphones which are affected by air flow, and geophones sensitive to seismic vibrations which can also be affected by air flow.